The invention is directed to a game of pitch and catch between at least a pair of players. The game is designed for use with younger children, generally between the ages of 10 and 20. However, younger or older persons may also find the game appealing.
In general, games of pitch and catch require a degree of skill and athletic ability to both cause the ball or projectile to be put into flight and to catch the projectile when in flight. The instant invention has as its primary object to assist and make easier the accomplishment of both of these functions while providing amusement for the players.
A primary object of the instant invention is the provision of means to assist in propelling a projectile.
Another object of the invention is the provision of means to assist in catching a projectile in flight.
Another object of the invention is the provision of light weight rackets and projectiles for performing pitch and catch.
Another object of the invention is a racket having a pocket and a projecting member.
Another object of the invention is a ball or projectile including a circular member connected with an elastic filament.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a game which is unique but easily understandable.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a game which is inexpensive to produce.
Another object of the invention is a game which promotes an increase in athletic skills.